Rock is gained from the earth for crushing by exploding or excavating. Rock can also be natural rock and gravel or construction waste. Mobile processing plants (for example crushing and/or screening plants) and stationary processing applications are used in the processing (for example crushing). An excavator or wheeled loader loads the material to be processed into the processing plant's feed hopper from where the material to be processed ends up to a feeder or screen which feeds the material to a processing apparatus for example a crushing chamber or the feeder moves the stone material towards the crusher. Desired material for example fine material can be directed through the feeder and/or the screen to a side conveyor that this material does not result in further processing for example crushing in a processing apparatus. A usual location of the side conveyor is under the feeder or the screen where selected material can drop. Material directed past the further process in the same plant is conveyed aside the processing plant by means of the side conveyor, for example, in a pile or to be processed further for example in another processing plant.
In mobile crushing plants the side conveyor forms during transportation an obstacle which broadens the crushing plant and which has to be located, at least in road traffic, in a narrower space than an operating position of the side conveyor. Usually, the side conveyor is pivoted at a side of the plant for the time of the transportation hydraulically upwards in a vertical position. In some cases an end of the conveyor is pivoted to a longitudinal side of the plant. The conveyor is then, for example, of a model which is foldable at a region of a conveyor belt. Hydraulic cylinders and pivots are used in the structure of the conveyor which is pivotable at the side of the plant.
Many different-size modifications were made of the body of the conveyor for different-size processing plants what makes manufacturing of the product complicated and slow and increases manufacturing costs. Typically the conveyor body is made by welding tube parts and plate parts joined thereto. Each different-size section of the conveyor body requires a precise welding jig what generates costs. Locating of the many parts to each other takes time.
An object of the invention is to avoid or reduce problems related to prior art and/or to provide new technical alternatives.